


Karaoke Night

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Karaoke, M/M, Silly, because meiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Miku decides to get all of her friends (and also Gakupo) together for karaoke....It's more chaotic than she expected.





	1. Rin's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!!! this fic is inspired by one of the first pics of vocaloid fanart i ever saw and after HOURS of searching for the source i finally found it!!! https://piapro.jp/nagian the artist hasnt made much but these pics have been stolen and reposted on lots of different websites without credit so im happy to finally find the source after all these years lol

Miku was a very extroverted person.

She was always organizing fun things to do with her friends, sometimes without telling them. She liked the element of surprise involved with planning these little get-togethers, of coming up with some place to go where they could all enjoy themselves. The more time they spent together, she reasoned, the closer they would become.

There was just one problem with this line of thinking: they all lived together, so their friendship was already as close as it could possibly be.

But that didn't stop Miku. So what if they saw each other every day? That didn't mean they couldn't hang out anyway! As far as Miku was concerned, living together and spending time with each other were two completely different things. It was much nicer to just go out on the town or play a game or have a party...like, for example, a karaoke party.

Miku had saved up a ton of money from her street performances and finally managed to buy an old karaoke machine, which she was now proudly presenting to the rest of the house.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed. "What do you think? I haven't tried it out yet, so I don't know if it works, but I think it's pretty neat!" She was beaming eagerly at her friends, awaiting their reactions.

Meiko was the first to respond, her eyes widening in astonishment. "Is that a karaoke machine? My god, I haven't seen one of these things in years!" She stood up to get a closer look, a nostalgic smile on her face. "Why, when I was your age, these things were super popular. I used to go to bars and sing my heart out. Never thought I'd have one in my own house!"

"What's it do?" Rin interrupted, brimming with curiosity. "I wanna try! Let me try!"

Len nudged her roughly, shaking his head. "Be patient, Rin. Let Miku explain it to us first."

Miku nodded, encouraged by her friends' interest in what she had to offer. "It's a karaoke machine! You pick a song, and then the words appear on the screen, and all you have to do is sing along!"

"Sing?" Kaito looked a little uncertain. "I don't know...I've been told my singing voice sounds like a trumpet trying to do an impression of Kermit the Frog...only the trumpet has a lump of peanut butter stuck inside of it..."

"That's exactly what it sounds like." Luka said flatly. "Does Kaito have to be included?"

Miku giggled. "Don't be silly, Luka! Everyone's included!"

The friends exchanged uncertain glances, eyebrows raised. Like before, Meiko spoke up first.

"Listen, sweetheart, I love singin' as much as the next lady, but..." She hesitated, scratching the back of her neck as everyone's gaze rested on her. "Well...I can't exactly sing when I'm sober."

"Oh, god," Len groaned, "you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious! Have you ever heard me sing when I'm _not_ drunk?" Meiko retorted. "I'm gettin' old. My voice ain't what it used to be. I can only sing when there's somethin' motivating me, if y'know what I mean."

While everybody else looked even more apprehensive, Rin seemed the most eager of the bunch. "That sounds even better! I wanna see Meiko get drunk and sing stupid songs!"

"No, you don't," Luka replied, "trust me, it gets annoying after a while."

Miku clapped her hands, trying to get the attention of the group. "Don't worry, everybody! If Meiko decides to drink, we'll just need to make sure she doesn't have too much! That way, she'll be able to sing as much as she wants without collapsing on the floor!"

Rin raised her hand. "Last one to say 'not it' gets to watch Meiko!"

Almost at once, everybody said "not it." Kaito, however, was very noticeably late, much to his dismay. Rin pointed and laughed at his misery, while Meiko looked more than disappointed that she would be stuck with him.

"Then it's settled!" Miku proclaimed. "Kaito will be watching Meiko, and we'll all be singing tonight. Any other questions?"

Nobody said anything, seemingly content with the situation (except Kaito, but nobody cared about him). Miku brightened and nodded, practically bouncing in place with excitement.

"Ahh, I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun! I love singing!"

"As long as I get to drink, I don't care what I'm doin'." Meiko said.

Rin shrugged. "Whatever works for you. I just wanna hear Miku sing more than anything."

Len wiggled his eyebrows, leaning close to whisper in his sister's ear, "I wonder why that is?"

Rin's face turned bright red, and she slapped her brother's shoulder. "Sh-shut up! It's n-not like I _like_ her or anything!"

Kaito, meanwhile, was pondering to himself. "I wonder if I can bring Gakupo over? It might be more fun with him around."

"Please, god, no," Luka murmured, scrolling through her phone, "literally nobody likes him."

"I fuckin' hate that son of a bitch!" Meiko hissed. "Don't you _dare_ invite him, Kaito!"

"But he's my boyfriend!" Kaito protested. "Plus, it would be nice to have somebody to help me keep an eye on you, Meiko!"

"If that fuckwit thinks he can stop me from drinking, I'll punch that pretty little smile off of his stupid face."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm bringing him anyway! So, there!" Kaito crossed his arms triumphantly, as if anyone cared about what he was going to do. In actuality, nobody was listening to him, and his words were simply met with an awkward silence.

"Alrighty then! I'll get everything set up and let you guys know when it's ready!" announced Miku, oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room. "Until then, have fun doing...whatever it is you guys do!"

The rest of the group heeded her words, eager to get going so they could prepare themselves for whatever shenanigans were about to ensue.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, Miku had managed to get the machine set up all by herself, much to everyone's amazement. They were all seated in the living room, with the exception of Miku herself, who was standing in front of them once again.

"Hey, everyone! I'm so glad you could make it!" she said into the microphone (which was pointless because it was a small room, but whatever).

"Miku, honey, we live here." said Meiko, stifling an affectionate giggle. She had a bottle of sake in one hand, which she had only taken one or two sips of so far. Kaito was trying to keep a close watch on her, but he was distracted by Gakupo's presence.

"Well, _I_ don't live here," Gakupo declared, raising his head haughtily, "but I appreciate your welcome, sweetheart."

Everybody except Miku and Kaito shot annoyed looks Gakupo's direction. "Did you seriously have to bring him here, Kai?" Rin grumbled.

"Well, yeah! I'm kind of in love with him, you know!" Kaito replied indignantly.

Gakupo scoffed and rolled his eyes overdramatically. "Ignore them, dear. They're just jealous of my inherent superiority." He smirked in Rin's direction, causing her to scowl.

"Oh, yeah?! At least I don't look like a fuckin' eggplant!"

Before Gakupo could say anything, he caught a deadly glare from Luka, who was studying him with the intent to kill in her eyes. He closed his mouth, smiling shakily in her direction.

"Eheh, I-I mean...I'm really not that much better than any of you!" he stammered, looking at her appealingly. She nodded, turning back to Miku - but not before giving Gakupo one last look that seemed to say "insult my friends again and I'll rip your fucking throat out."

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Miku asked, completely oblivious to the conflict.

Everyone squirmed uncomfortably, somewhat hesitant. Despite their enthusiasm and love for Miku, none of them wanted to be the first to volunteer, probably out of uncertainty.

Finally, Rin broke the silence, standing up and looking Miku in the eye proudly. "I'll go!" she announced. "Just watch me! I'll show you guys what a _real_ singer looks like!" She grinned smugly at Gakupo, sticking her tongue out at him. He looked like he wanted to respond, but another death glare from Luka kept him silent.

"Yay! You go, Rin! You'll be great!" Miku cheered, clapping her hands and smiling in admiration. Rin blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Aww, you're too kind." she replied, pointedly ignoring her brother's playful stare. "So, how do I work this thing?"

"Well, you have to pick a song, but-" Miku began to explain, but Len interrupted her.

"No worries. I've seen these types of things in movies. You just use the remote." To emphasize his point, he held up the device, which happened to be sitting on the table right by him. "Why don't I pick out a song for you, dear sister of mine?" His voice was sickeningly sweet, teeming with mischief, but nobody seemed to notice except for Rin herself.

Deeply suspicious, but not wanting to look ungrateful in front of everyone, Rin nodded while gritting her teeth. "Okay, but don't pick anything lame." Her words were laden with a subtle sternness which Len chose to ignore.

Len grinned and immediately scrolled through the selection of songs, stopping at the cheesiest love song he could find. Before Rin could say anything, he selected it, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Miku.

Rin's body went stiff as the opening instrumentals began to play, her face burning a bright red. She shot Len a look that seemed to say "I'm going to fucking kill you," causing him to stifle a bout of laughter.

Rin's anger faded when she looked around at the rest of her friends (and Gakupo), all of whom were staring at her intently...except for Luka, who had already cracked open a book. Meeting Miku's eyes, Rin took a deep breath and summoned a surge of confidence before opening her mouth to sing.

She was surprised at how much she had managed to keep her composure, the words coming out easily and naturally. The song, while corny, was rather upbeat and happy, which suited her more than a slow, romantic ballad. Occasionally, her eyes would once again lock with Miku's, and she had to look away to avoid blushing for too long.

"Woo, Rin!" Meiko cheered, throwing her arm around Gakupo. "You go, honey! That's my baby girl!"

Gakupo looked disgusted at the sudden physical contact, shifting away from her with a not-so-subtle glare. "_Excuse_ me, but you're invading my personal space."

Meiko turned to him, taking a long swig of sake. When she parted from the mug, she said, "You're invading _my_ personal space by existing, pal."

Gakupo's eyes widened in horror at the sick roast. Even Kaito, who was supposed to be watching Meiko, couldn't suppress a chuckle. Needless to say, Gakupo was too taken aback to come up with a retort and instead decided to resign himself to his fate.

Finally, the song came to a close, and Rin's voice trailed off. She beamed at the polite applause from her little audience, including Luka, who had been reading the whole time. Len gave her a discreet thumbs-up, signalling with his eyes toward Miku.

"You were great, Rin!" Miku exclaimed, squeezing Rin tightly. "What a wonderful way to start off!"

Rin was grateful that Miku couldn't see how red her face was thanks to the hug. "Aw, it was nothin'!" she said. "Just some of the ol' Kagamine charm, y'know?"

"You got that right." Len put in, winking in his sister's direction. She shot him a grateful look as soon as she parted from Miku.

"Alright," Miku continued, "who's next? Len, I think you should go, since Rin went first!"

Len rubbed the back of his neck somewhat bashfully. "Are you sure? I've never sang in front of people before. I might need a minute first."

"Okie dokie! We should get snacks, then!" Miku clapped her hands at her own idea, which seemed to resonate with the rest of her friends (and Gakupo).

"Good thinkin', honey." said Meiko, holding up her now-empty mug. "I could use some more sake, anyway. I'll get the snacks and a refill."

Kaito stood up shakily. "H-hold on! Don't take too much! You know what happened last time!"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "You're not the boss of me, Kaito. Last time was in the past. I've learned how to handle my sake."

Gakupo rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "I highly doubt that, old woman." He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, as he felt Luka's burning gaze on his back almost immediately.

Luka's eyes bore into Gakupo, a quiet rage flaring behind them. Though she didn't say anything, her message was clear: "I told you not to insult my friends. This is strike two."

Gakupo shuddered and curled up into a little ball on the far side of the couch. "Y-you know what?" he spoke, louder than he had before. "That's a good idea, Miku. I say we get snacks."

And with that, the group got up and headed to the kitchen, eager to see what would happen when it was Len's turn to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine the song that rin sang in this chapter was sweet magic by junky


	2. Len's Turn

By the time it was Len’s turn, Meiko had already drank more than she had promised. She wasn’t full-on drunk yet, but she was tipsy enough for her inhibitions to slip a little.

“Woo!” she cheered once Len stood up to go to the microphone. “That’s my fuckin’ boy! Knock ‘em dead! Slaughter ‘em!”

Gakupo bit his lip to prevent himself from rolling his eyes, all too aware of Luka’s burning glare at his back. As much as he disliked most of the people here (except Kaito), he valued his life more than his superiority complex.

Len rubbed the back of his neck somewhat bashfully as he surveyed the eager crowd. “Aw, gee, thanks, Meiko. I’m not the best at singing, though, so you’ll have to bare with me.”

“I don’t think your singing is bad, Len!” Miku chirped. “I believe in you! What song were you planning on singing?”

Len opened his mouth to respond, but Rin quickly interrupted. “Let _me_ choose for you, since you were nice enough to do the same for me!” Her words were laced with a sickly sweet venom, her mouth curved into a devilish smile. Len suddenly felt like he was going to regret agreeing to sing next.

Gakupo snickered and leaned in to whisper in Kaito’s ears, “I’ll bet she’s gonna make him sing Gigantic OTN.”

Kaito couldn’t help but giggle at the thought. “D-don’t say that! Meiko will get mad!”

“Ohh? And why would that be?” a familiar voice snarled from behind. The two froze, their faces going pale. “You aren’t talkin’ about me behind my back, are you?”

Gakupo held up his arms defensively. “N-no! Of course not! We were just saying that, uhh…”

“Hey, look!” Kaito interrupted. “Len’s starting!”

Sure enough, the opening of the song was starting to play, and Len was clearing his throat in preparation. Upon realizing what song it was, however, he stiffened.

“Plus Boy?! Are you serious?!”

Rin shrugged, stifling a laugh. “Yep! I thought you would appreciate it, especially because you’ll have to sing all the other parts now. Have fun trying to do all the girls’ voices.”

Len barely had any time to reply before the lyrics started to pop up on-screen. He stumbled over his words, the fast-paced nature of the song causing him to mess up several times.

Miku looked a bit confused. “That’s strange. I’ve never heard this song before.”

“Cover your ears.” said Luka, speaking up for the first time since Rin’s session. “It’s inappropriate.”

“But I wanna hear Len sing!” Miku protested. Luka ignored her, placing her hands over her friend’s ears anyway.

Eventually, Len was able to keep up with the song’s pace. Before long, he was singing quite passionately, even doing the girls’ parts in exaggerated, high-pitched voices. Rin, who had initially set out to embarrass her brother, couldn’t stop herself from clapping along to the music.

Meiko, on the other hand, was furious. She turned to glare at Kaito and Gakupo, who were laughing quietly. One hand shot out to grab Kaito’s scarf, pulling him close.

“And just what are you laughin’ at?!” she demanded. “I can’t believe you’re encouraging such a lewd display!”

“N-no, Meiko!” Kaito gasped out around the tight, choking hold. “Gakupo just, uh...told a funny joke!”

Gakupo shot his boyfriend a look of betrayal, which melted into fear when he saw Meiko’s eyes turn toward him.

“Oh, really?” she asked. “And what was that?”

“Uh…” Gakupo trailed off, trying to think of something, _anything,_ to get Meiko off his back. “How do you make a samurai run away? You, uh…_show gun!_ Heh, get it? Like...like shogun!”

Meiko simply stared at him, unblinking. Then, without warning, she pounced on him, growling like a feral animal. Gakupo let out a shriek, while Kaito pulled his legs up to avoid the clash.

Len somehow wasn’t affected by this at all. In fact, he seemed to be getting more and more into the song, much to everyone else’s surprise. Even Luka, who had gone back to flipping through her book, would steal glances up at him every now and again out of sheer curiosity and respect.

“Damn, he’s really knockin’ it outta the park!” Rin remarked, nudging Luka with her elbow. “I kinda regret givin’ him this song now!”

Luka simply rolled her eyes and pulled the book closer to her. “Don’t touch me.”

By the time Len had finished, he was clearly quite winded. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and he was panting heavily. He seemed immensely proud of himself, however, as evidenced by the mic drop that he did as soon as the song had stopped.

“Hey, be careful with that!” Miku exclaimed, racing over to pick it up. “That’s expensive equipment!”

“Yeah, Len!” Rin chimed in. “Be careful with Miku’s stuff!”

Len simply rolled his eyes. “Oh, whatever. I still did better than you.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh.”

It was Meiko who spoke up, her voice slightly slurred because of the alcohol. “Now, now, kids! Ssstop arguin’! You both did great!” She leaned over the table, pointing a finger at each of them. “Now, can one of you get me another drink?”

She was ignored by pretty much everyone, who were too busy deciding who should go next.

“I think it should be me.” said Gakupo from under the table, which was apparently his new domain. “After all, I have the best singing voice in the world. Have you heard my gorgeous pipes?”

“We heard you just fine when you were screaming bloody murder earlier.” Luka replied. “I think Miku should go next.”

Miku gasped and put a hand to her chest. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Totally!” Rin not-so-subtly slid in front of Luka, looking Miku in the eyes. “Your voice is beautiful! And you were the one who suggested this thing in the first place!”

Len and Kaito nodded their agreement, while Meiko simply gave a thumbs-up in between sips of her drink. Gakupo was still crying over the fact that everyone preferred Miku’s voice over his, but nobody really cared.

“Oh, gosh! Well, if you say so!” Miku smiled, a faint blush tinting her cheeks, and skipped over to the karaoke machine. “But can I pick the song this time? I think I know just what I want to sing!”

Nobody seemed to have a problem with this, much to Miku’s delight. She picked up the remote and scanned through the collection of songs, smiling when she got to the one she wanted.

“Alrighty!” she announced, preparing to select it. “I hope you’re ready, ‘cause heeeere we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epic.............moments


End file.
